


Closure

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 10





	Closure

"I'll see you soon."

Those had been the last words Gareth Visser had spoken to Samuel Eliot before going on the exhibition to find food and water. Those words echoed throughout Sam's head for hours on end, 'Is he coming back?', 'Will I see him again?', 'What if he dies out there?' The only thing that seemed to stop these endless thoughts? Eden. Sam and Becca's newborn daughter. They were staying in the hospital, Kelly and Gordie constantly watching over Becca and Eden, Sam there for support and to help ease the stress of having a newborn. He'd often change the diapers or prepare the formula for the young child when Becca was sleeping, he knew she was exhausted from the birthing process and needed her rest, so he did all he could to help.

Still, as he sat up late one night with a sleeping Eden in his arms, rocking her gently to ease her back asleep, his mind wondered to Grizz. Kelly had told both himself and Becca that the exhibition group had found water and animals for food, but she hadn't mentioned Grizz. Surely If something bad had happened everyone who came by to visit the new baby would be talking about it, right? Sadly, the three were rather excluded from the going's on that happened in their small society. Everyone figuring it was best for Becca and the baby if they were left in the dark.

Sam's internal distress and depression was beginning to show, dark circles framed his eyes, his skin looked ashen, and he had lost a bit of weight. His carrot top hair seemed dulled out even. Above all, he rarely smiled anymore. Since the baby had been born a week prior, Sam still hadn't told Becca what had happened between him and Grizz. He figured now really wasn't the right time. Still, though, even Becca could tell something was up with him.

After finally placing a sleeping eden back down in her bassinet, sam sat back in the chair beside Becca's bed. His whole body felt stiff and crunchy from being in the same position for so long, so he decided to go for a small walk to clear his head and stretch his limbs. It was late, around 3am, and Sam figured his walk would be in solitude. He was very very wrong.

—

It had been several hours since Grizz had returned to New Ham, however he had yet to rest or even eat anything. He was out at the gardens, trying to keep calm and rationalize everything that had just happened. None of it made any sense. Not a bit of it. He needed to find someway to save ally and get her back into power.

Above all of his thoughts, however, had been Sam. All throughout the exhibition, all he thought about was Sam. Especially at night when reading the book Sam had given him, he could hardly focus on the words, instead thinking of only Sam.

He laid there in the bitter cold, staring up at the stars when he heard footsteps crunching through the snow.

—

Sam found himself far from the hospital as he walked, finding himself stumbling across the library where Grizz had first approached him trying to show off his sign language. Then he passed the school gym where they had briefly spoken at prom. Then, he found himself marching through the snow of the gardens, each memory making more and more silent tears streaming down his face. He missed grizz. So badly. He had truly messed up, but he'd be damned if Grizz didn't return and he didn't get the chance to set things right.

Upon walking around the flower beds, his fingers brushing the wood where him and Grizz had held hands, when he saw a large shadow emerge from the barn. At first, he felt panic flood through him. The figure was large and Sam's world was silent. "Hello?" He called out as the figure approached him from the shadows. It was then that the moonlight hit the figure, and Sam let out a breath of relief. "Grizz?"

Grizz came fully into the light, and to say he was relieved to see Sam of all people would be an understatement. He wanted so badly just to run into Sam's arms more than anything in that moment. But- he didn't. He stayed there, still as a statue. 

"Sam...." Grizz sighed, his heart yearning for the other boy but unable to voice it due to the nagging fact on his brain- Sam had lied to him. "Shouldn't- uh- shouldn't you be with Becca and you know, the b-baby?" 

Sam's heart faltered, looking down at the snow for a moment. He had been dreaming this day would come; hoping and even praying. And so far? It was not going how he pictured it. "Y-yeah, but Kelly's got a hold of things while Becca sleeps for a bit... I've come out here every night, you know, since you left.... I considered going back to your house, to your room.... But I thought better of it... Here hold only good memories..." Sam sighed again, his hands only able to move so fast as he signed along to his speech. There were so many things he wanted to say... "I'm glad you're back- im relieved.... I've been- so worried." Sam confessed. 

Grizz couldn't help the small sideways smirk that curled onto his lips as he inhaled in amusement. "I told you I'd see you soon, didn't I?" He smiled for the first time in what felt like so long. "There was a night or two out there when I thought- I thought I wouldn't make it back to you. But every night I read from the book you gave me, Sam. I held onto hope that I would come back to you, even if that seems stupid now given the circumstances with the baby and everything but- yeah... You're what got me through that, Sam.... And coming back home, and seeing your face after everything that has happened, it's so worth it; everything we've done and we've been through- it is worth it all, cause now I've come back home to you..."

Sam didn't register that he was crying until he tasted his tears on Grizz's lips as they came together in a deep and passionate kiss. And everything was as if they never said goodbye.


End file.
